Once Again
by Salamandercat
Summary: Moonpaw and her sister are born to defeat the new Dark Forest from rising. Unfortunately this means their lives will not be easy. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Once Again

Moonkit blinked open her eyes her sister Nightkit lay next to her. Moonkit yawned, and looked up at their mother, Dovewing who was sound asleep. Moonkit yawned again closing her eyes and letting sleep overtake her.

**I just wanted to say that the next chapter is longer, I just didn't know what to write for the first chapter. :T**


	2. Chapter 2

Once again chap. 2

Moonkit batted the ball of moss toward her sister, Nightkit who wasn't paying attention and allowed the ball of moss to fly past her and dissapear into leader's den. "Nightkit!" Moonkit yelled, padding toward her sister. "You're supposed to _catch_ the ball! Not let it roll right past you!" Nightkit flicked her ear in annoyance, but didn't reply. Moonkit glared at the black and white she-cat. "Moonkit, Nightkit." Dovewing called. "Coming mother." Nightkit replied, standing and trotting over to their mother. Moonkit sighed, then followed her sister into the nursery.

Nightkit rolled into a tight ball, closing her eyes. "Could you move over please." she heard her sister mew. Nightkit opened one of her eyes and looked over at the silver and white she-cat. Moonkit's amber eyes glowed brightly in the dimness of the den. Nightkit sighed and moved over, making room for her sister in their mother's nest. She felt Moonpaw lay down next to her. Nightkit closed her eyes, letting sleep take over her.

Moonkit sat next to Silverpaw and Starpaw near the apprentice's den. Moonpaw watched her father, Bumblestripe, pad past her and dissapear into the nursery, a freshly caught vole in his jaws. "Hi, Silverpaw." Moleclaw mewed, padding up to them. "Starpaw, Moonkit." Moonkit watched Starpaw dip her head to the tom and dipped her head aswell, mimicking the black and white spotted she-cat. "Moonkit!" someone called. Moleclaw looked over at her. "I do believe your sister is calling you." he mewed. Sighing Moonkit stood up and trudged over to where her sister was waiting for her near the elders den.

"What do you want." Moonkit growled. Nightkit cringed at her words. "I, I just thought that you might want to play." she mumbled. Moonkit sighed and sat down next to her. "Sure, what do you want to play?" she asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Moleclaw=Molepaw, Cherryfur=Cherrypaw**

Once Again chap. 3

"Got you!" Moonkit yelled triumphantly. "You cheated!" Nightkit yowled, annoyance flickering in her dark green eyes. "What!" Mookit mewed, mock hurt in her voice. "You dare accuse the great Moonkit of such indignities!" Nightkit rolled her eyes. "Yes, I dare accuse the great _Moonkit_ of such indignities." Nightkit mewed. "Now would _please _get _off of me_!" Moonkit obliged and jumped off of her sister. She watched as Nightkit stood up and shook out her ruffled pelt. "I'm still in the lead!" Moonkit cried out suddenly. "Yeah, 'cause you cheated!" Nightkit replied. "I would never do such a thing!" Moonkit sniffed. "And I most certainly did not cheat!" Nightkit rolled her eyes. "Whatever." she mewed. "Aha!" Moonkit cried, "You just admitted that I didn't cheat!" "What!" Nightkit mewed, surprised. "I said nothing of the sort!" "Uh, yes you did." Moonkit mewed, annoyance flickering in her eyes. "When?!" Nightkit asked, letting the fur along her spine stand on end. "When you gave up." her sister replied. "Duh." Nightkit let out a furious screech and leaped at Moonkit, taking the silver and white she-cat by surprise. "I never said that I had given up!" she yelled.

"I'm clean! I'm clean!" Moonkit yelled as her mother groomed her dirty pelt. "Could please stop!" Dovewing stopped licking her pulled her head back, amusement flickering in her blue eyes. "I wouldn't have to clean you if you hadn't of been playing so roughly with your sister." the light gray she-cat mewed. Moonkit didn't reply, instead she waited for her mother to finish washing her.

"Foxleap, you shall be Moonpaw's mentor, I know you have been mentor once before, and I hope your experience will be passed down to her." Bramblestar mewed, his voice ringing around the clearing. Nightpaw watched her sister touch noses with her mentor, pride surging through her. She felt a pelt brush against her and looked up at her mentor, Blossomfall. The tortoiseshell and white she-cat gazed down at Nightpaw, a warm smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Once again chap. 4

Nightpaw was dreaming. She knew she was dreaming. She remembered entering the apprentice's den and closing her eyes in her nest. But this dream, no, this _nightmare _seemed so real, so very _real_. Nightpaw lay hidden beneath a dark bush. Watching between the leaves as two cats sat in front of her, speaking in deep conversation with one another and paying her no mind. Fear coursed through when she saw them. One she recognized as Hawkfrost from the tales her mother told her when she was kit, the other she couldn't see for the dim light emanating from the mushrooms surrounding her was not bright enough for her to see clearly. But she shivered as the cat spoke. "You are sure your plan will work?" the cat mewed, his voice muffled by the leaves. "When have my plans failed." Hawkfrost replied, his voice cold. Nightpaw shuddered, she remembered hearing the mysterious cat's voice before, but from where she didn't know.

Moonpaw yawned. She sat next to her friends Silverpaw and Starpaw. "Moonpaw! Moonpaw!" Moonpaw blinked and looked over to where she heard the voice and was surprised to see her sister running towards her. Nightpaw skidded to a halt in front of her, took a deep breath, and blurted out. "Graystripes's dead!" "What?!" Silverpaw replied immediately, disbelief, surprise, and horror shining in her eyes. Nightpaw nodded. "But, but how can this be?!" Starpaw asked. Nightpaw shrugged. "I have no idea." she replied. "Blossomfall told me to go wake him up, since he's usually late on border and hunting patrols. But when I went over to wake him up, he wasn't breathing and there was a long claw-mark starting from his throat and going down his stomach." Moonpaw sat quietly, letting the news sink in. Graystripe, dead? "But who would want to kill graystripe?" Moonpaw thought out loud. Nightpaw shrugged again. "I have no idea, but it must have been someone in the camp, Moleclaw had been guarding the camp entrance and no one had entered the camp or left." Starpaw opened her jaws to speak but was cut off by Bramblestar as he ordered a clan meeting.

Shock mews rang around the clearing as the cats surrounding Bramblestar heard the news of Graystripe's death. The tabby leader silenced them with a flick of his tail. "I know, I know. The death of a clan-mate is a very hard thing to deal with, but its true." Bramblestar mewed, sadness in his voice. "Graystripe is dead, and there is nothing we can do about it. Except of course find the murderer and banish them."

**Can anyone guess who the murderer is? (hint: its a Thunderclan cat.) P.S. please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

Once Again chap.5

Nightpaw watchedin horror as the clan turned on Leafpool, blaming her for Graystripe's death and stating that she was murderer. Nightpaw then turned to Seedfur, her friend. "You have to tell them to stop!" she begged. Seedfur shook her head. "Sorry Nightpaw, but the accused fits the crime," the pale ginger she-cat replied, a sad smile on her face. "Hell, even I think Leafpool did it." Nightpaw shook her head frustrated and sad. "But I know she didn't do it." The black furred apprentice replied. "She couldn't have done it!" Seedfur, tilted her head to the side, curiosity shining in her dark green eyes. "And how do you know this?" she asked. Nightpaw didn't reply, thinking that the warrior wouldn't believe her when she told her about her dream, and not willing to tell the she-cat anyway. Instead the apprentice shook her head furiously. "I just do." she mewed. "And I refuse to allow and innocent cat be blamed for another's crimes."

Moonpaw gazed around the clearing, searching for her sister._Where could she be?! _the silver and white apprentice thought. Imediatley Moonpaw spotted her heading toward's the alleged murderer. Panic surged through her as she thought that Leafpool may kill her sister before they could drive her out. Leaping to her paws Moonpaw ran forward bent on catching her sister and stopping her death.

Nightpaw raced toward Leafpool, unaware of her sister running behind her. Jumping forward Nightpaw tackled Dustpelt who was getting ready to attack the , murderer. The apprentice unsheathed hee claws and stared down at the dusky brpwn tom, anger and frustration swimming in the depths of her eyes. "Don't you dare touch her!" she screamed. The cats surrounding them gasped in shock but Nightpaw ignored them. "Did you hearme?" she snarled, her voice low. Dustpelt let out a low whimper. "I said did you hear me!" she roared. Dustpelt nodded his head vigorously. Nightpaw narrowed her eyes and stepped off him. "Good." she muttered. Suddenly a cat grabbed her by the scruff and began to drag her away. "Hey!" she cried out, reaching back and trying to claw at the cat who had grabbed her. Unfortunately for her she couldn't deliver a blow and was dragged to a corner of camp.

**Just so you know, Leafpool isn't the killer, its someone else, someone who knew Firestar and had a grudge against his former deputy.**


End file.
